


Under the Stars

by gaykaz



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaykaz/pseuds/gaykaz
Summary: Kaz and Big Boss go camping and stargazing.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> my good friend Kris doesn't have an AO3 but they helped me write this fic! big love for them!

The sun was setting. The soft lavender of dusk rolled in and insects were waking up, becoming active for a few choice hours to feed before night truly fell. Crickets chirped and frogs peeped from the lush foliage. Dead leaves crunched under thickly soled combat boots.  
Two men were making their way through the brush. They both seemed unconcerned with the falling darkness, smoking and talking lightheartedly as they traversed a roughly hewn path through the jungle. The men came to a meandering halt when they reached a clearing in the brush, setting down their bags and supplies. Nighttime had fully set in. The air was thick with moisture and the scent of nocturnal blooms.  
Kaz took a deep breath and dropped his pack, sitting down in the tall grass. Snake sat down beside him, reaching into his pack and grabbing a bag of jerky. He tore the bag open and munched on a strip, wordlessly offering Kaz some.

“Ah, no thanks Boss,” Kaz said. 

“Suit yourself,” Snake replied, taking another big bite of jerky. 

“So, are we camping out here tonight? Or should we get further away from the path, do you think?” Kaz asked.

“It’s as good a place as any, and besides, nobody ever uses this trail so we won’t have to worry about anyone passing through in the middle of the night,” Snake said. He grabbed the tent roll from his pack and began setting up. 

it was a small, two-person tent. They set it up at the edge of the clearing, under the low-hanging branches of the trees ringing the clearing. They finished setting up the tent and both crawled in, snug in their sleeping bags. Kaz laid there, eyes open in the dim moonlight filtering through the screen at the top of the tent. Snake lay across from him, seemingly asleep, his back to Kaz. Kaz shifted his position once, twice, three times before deciding to get up. he was used to sleeping in places other than his own home but for some reason he just couldn't tonight. He unzipped the tent flap and clambered out. Snake shifted in his sleeping bag. Kaz tread carefully, hoping not to wake his companion. 

Kaz heard a shifting of fabric from behind him as Snake sat up in his sleeping bag.

“Sorry to wake you,” Kaz said sheepishly. Snake scratched his beard and yawned.

“Don’t worry, I couldn’t fall asleep either. Where you going?” Snake asked. 

“Dunno, was maybe gonna stargaze a little. You wanna join?” Kaz replied, running a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah sure, let me get out of this sleeping bag first.” Snake said.

 

Snake crawled out of the tent behind Kaz, following him out into the middle of the clearing. A light breeze ghosted through the trees, ruffling Kaz’s hair. the air was much cooler now, and Kaz shivered for a moment under the stars. They both stood together for a moment. Kaz quietly laid down on the soft grass and Snake followed suit, lying beside his subcommander. 

Kaz pointed at a group of stars. “That right there is the constellation Centaurus, and next to it is Lupus. The whole group of these right here is the Magellanic Cloud.”

Snake looked over at Kaz. There was a little smile on his face as he continued to point out other stars and constellations. A smile crept onto Snake’s face as he watched Kaz absorbed in his passion for the stars. 

“Boss, you got a lil something on your face,” Kaz said with a grin, noticing his companion’s expression.

“What? What is it? Is there a bug on my face?” Snake was suddenly alarmed. Kaz laughed quietly, leaning towards his boss. He swiped his thumb across the corner of Snake’s mouth. “There, fixed it.”

Kaz dropped his hand back to his side, looking back up at the stars. He sighed with contentment.   
Snake slowly reached out to hold his hand, taking it in a gentle grasp. Kaz was shocked, but squeezed back as a welcome gesture. They sat in a silence that was not entirely unawkward for a little while before talking again.

“You know, we should do this more often,” Kaz said, “I…” Kaz trailed off.

Snake raised a brow. “You what?”

Hastily, he stammered, “this was really nice! I liked spending time with you.” A genuine smile morphed into something forced. More awkward silence as a choir of crickets filled the air where voices should be.

Snake sat upright in the grass, his expression unreadable. Kaz noticed he had taken his eyepatch off, and one sightless eye peered back at him, grey and cloudy. It was strange, Snake had never taken it off in his presence.   
Without a word, Snake layed back down, spreading his arms out slightly, his hand resting on Kaz’s. His blind eye nearest to Kaz. Kaz glanced over at it, wondering if it could see stars in the nothingness; would they ever be as bright as the ones above them?

After the course of what must have been years, someone’s hand fidgeted slightly, a thumb brushing over another hand, a tapping against the grass, a gentle movement disrupting the unspoken promise of silence. 

Kaz lazily brought his wrist over his head. His digital watch read 12:40 am. He sat up, his hand still in Snake’s.

“We should probably get back to the tent. It’s pretty late, and if we wanna get back on the trail early we need rest,” Kaz muttered. He moved to get up, but Snake tugged him gently back down. 

“There’s no rush, Kaz.” Snake tentatively swung an arm over Kaz’s shoulder. Kaz felt his heartbeat speed up ever so slightly. He looked at Snake again, admiring his strong cheekbones, the curve of his face, his striking profile. Snake caught him staring and turned his head towards his subcommander, smirking slightly. Snake leaned in closer. Kaz felt himself doing the same, til their foreheads nearly touched.

Kaz moved forward, catching Snake’s lips in his for a quick moment before pulling away and standing up, making his way back to the tent. 

Snake sat there in the grass, stunned and dazed by what had just happened. 

He shook himself out of his daze and followed Kaz back to the tent. He got to the entrance and found Kaz already in his sleeping bag, facing away from the tent flap.

“Kaz?” Snake’s voice shook slightly.

“Yeah Boss?” Kaz sat up in his sleeping bag. 

Snake, unsure of what to do, sat down beside Kaz on top of his own sleeping bag. He licked his lips nervously, running a hand through his scruffy hair. He couldn’t meet Kaz’s eyes. Kaz’s eyes widened, full of concern.

“Boss… I… I’m sorry, I didn’t know what came over me, I-”

“Can you do that again?”


End file.
